Cobeidha
The Republic of Cobeidha Overview The Republic of Cobeidha is a Fictional Nation within the New Pacific Order (NPO), which is also within the game named NationStates. Cobeidha is controlled by NationStates Player Alarabi98. History The History of Cobeidha showed how the nation evolved from a Nomadic Tribe, to a Emirate, and eventually into a Democratic Republic. Prehistory In the year 1750 CE, in the region of The Pacific, A Nation appeared in an Island full of rich resources and Virgin lands. A Nomadic Sea-Faring people landed shore on the un-inhabited island and began to settle and thought of it as the Promised Land from God to show his gratitude for believing in him. Devoleping the Nation into a federation of Tribes with the main Island of Cobeidha, All of them Arab Tribes. Modern History The land evolved into an Industrialised and Western State and so the people named the land Cobeidha, The Emirate of Cobeidha, or in Cobeidhan Arabic: Al Emarat-ul-Cobeidha. Ruled by the Anezza Dynasty for 200 years, until the last Emir of Cobeidha annouced the dissolustion of the Monarchy and the handover of the nation to the People of Cobeidha, with Jaber Al Sabah as the First President of Cobeidha. Building the nation to become one of the fast growing economies in the Pacific. Geography Climate The Climate during the winter is around 5-10*C and during Summer around 30-35*C Political (You may need to click on the image to see it better) The Republic of Cobeidha is separated in 13 States and the Capital, more information on the image, Politics and Government Political Issues There have been calls to turn the Nation into a Federation, but some states do not like it, but it is still on the table for consideration. Foreign Relations It enjoys foreign relations with all the Pacificans and is a well-known power in the region Military The Cobeidhan Military is one of the Biggest and most Powerful force in the eastern part of the Pacific. Having around 200,000 troops and around 1 Million in reserve, which includes Infantry, Tank troops, Marines, Special Ops. Cobeidha is known for its grand Navy in the Eastern part of the Pacific having around 100 Ships. The Airforce has 100 fighter jets, 10 Stealth bombers. The Military is mostly secret and its bases a secret from the world. Health Cobeidha's great Healthcare is free to citizens and cheap for foreigners, because the country values lives and will do anything to help anyone in need. Infant Mortality Cobeidha boasts a Infant mortality 4 children out of a 1,000. Population The country has a (realistic) population of 50 million people, all spread out around the nation. Economy The powerhouse Cobeidhan economy, worth 39.9 trillion Franco-Dinars a year, is quite specialized and led by the Tourism industry, with significant contributions from Arms Manufacturing, Book Publishing, and Beef-Based Agriculture. State-owned companies are common. Average income is 79,236 Franco-Dinars, and distributed extremely evenly, with little difference between the richest and poorest citizens. Resources Cobeidha has large oilfields in the Ghanim State, but is not its main export, Tourism and Arms manufacturing are one of the biggest in the country. Transport The Nations infrastructure is well made and well kept, but its main transport is the Subways and skytrains, which is free to the masses, but cars could be seen on roads. Energy Solar, Hydro, Wind power are the main power resource, with Nuclear power as a back-up. Demographics Language The National Language is Cobeidhan Arabic, with Pacifican languages recognised by the Government. Religion Islam is the National Religion, but since the 1870 Freedom of Religion act, Religion is freely practiced in the Nation. Culture Cobeidha is known for its Semetic culture, Arabic mostly. Music Mostly Arabic music, but Pacifican music is widely heard in the Nation. Architechure <--''Dahamsha City'' Skyscrapers rise high in many cities in Cobeidha. having one of the tallest buildings in the world. Media Cobeidha believes in Freedom of the Press, so News channels would usually be based in Cobeidha in one of the many cities in the country. Holidays Because Islam is the State Religion, Eid Al Adha and Eid Al Fitr is celebrated Nation-wide, also according to the 1870 Freedom of Religion act, Holidays of different religions are celebrated aswell by adherents of other Religions. Cuisine Arabic cuisine is dominant in the Country, but Pacifican cuisine could be found everywhere in Cobeidha. The Player The Founder of the Fictional Nation is the user Alarabi98. Roles in The New Pacific Order A member of the Praetorian Guard, defending The Pacific from external forces.Category:Nations Category:Roleplay Category:Nation